Valentine Treat
by SilverNightHowler
Summary: Kigoness with Valentine. Kim/Shego don't like don't read


**You know me I couldn't resist. Happy Valentine's Day!!!!Disclaimer I own nothing**

"Why."

_Bang_

"On."

_Another bang_

"This."

_Bang_

"Day?"

She couldn't believe out of any other day this had to happen today. It was supposed to be a quick mission, go in warn everyone to go inside their log cabins because of the unwarned avalanche and get out. But no, instead Kim was able to save everyone and get herself snowed in. To top it off it's Valentine's Day!!!! She had planned everything to be perfect for today for Shego; an all day access to spa and massage, go out to see the new V-day movie and then spend a nice romantic dinner that would lead to…mucho amor. It wasn't fair why must the world go against them on holidays when they are suppose to be with loved ones. After awhile of banging her head on the wall and talking to herself she just tried to see the silver lining in things; as long as they have each other it shouldn't matter whether or not they spend their Valentine together…right? She hadn't been able to break the news yet to Shego there was just no way she could muster up any courage to break her heart like that.

_Earlier that day_

"Are you sure you're going to ready to watch the movie at 5:00?" asked Shego worried that Kim wouldn't be able to make it. She wasn't going to get in the way with Kim's hero duties but it did bug her when it cut into their time together.

"So not the drama babe I'll be back just in time for a quickie," said Kim eyeing her lover with a need that only Shego could satisfy. Sometimes she wondered where all this sexual hunger came from. _Probably because she's so hot_ Thought Kim. Shego had pulled her into one of their passionate kisses that left them breathless and craving for more. The ex-thief had improved in talking about her feelings and opening up to Kim in ways she never thought possible. The line of communication brought them together in a way that sent any doubt out the window that they were meant to be with each other. The lovers started into each other's eyes searching for their soul bearing all for one another.

"Hey Kim."

"Yeah my love?"

"Did you know this is going to be my first Valentine having a valentine?" Kim didn't know how to respond to that so Shego continued, "Yeah I was always afraid of having my heart broken because the other person just realized that I wasn't worth a damn and I'd be at some reserved restaurant, dressed up and all by myself. So I spent it usually locked in my house eating ice cream and watching horror movies because the world seemed to mock me that another Valentine had passed and I was still alone."

What happened next shocked Shego and left her confused. Kim Possible was crying. Kim had managed to pull the ex-thief so close to her feeling their hearts beat in unison and whispered in Shego's ear, "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize my feelings for you. (sniffle) But never again… I promise you, you are never going to spend Valentine's Day alone, okay?"

Shego was touched that Kim understood her so well so they sealed the promise with a kiss. After that Kim had dressed to go to the mission that was supposed to be simple.

_Present_

"Hey Wade," Kim said gulping down the lump in her throat. There was no use in delaying the inevitable.

"Yeah Kim," said the computer geek noticing Kim's distress.

"Could you put Shego on the line?"

"Sure thing Kim."

_Here goes nothing_ Kim thought praying it wouldn't go as bad as she's expecting. Her guilt was raised tenfold when she saw her lover's excited face. Seeing her happy like that made Kim's mouth suddenly dry and scratchy. Unfortunately her paused left room for Shego to start talking.

"Hey Kim I got your ticket ready so I'll probably wait for you at the-"

"Wait Shego you shouldn't-"

"Nonsense pumpkin I'll wait for you then we'll go to the new restaurant I heard it's-"

"I can't go!" Kim screamed. She couldn't handle the guilt that seemed to grow with each passing minute of seeing Shego's face. Although her breaking the news like that couldn't have been any worse. Shego's smiling face seemed to slowly disappeared as she let the news slowly sink in.

"But…But you promised," Shego couldn't believe what was happening; her worst fears were coming to life. Kim felt like someone stabbed her in the heart when she saw the look on Shego's face; it was hurt and disappointment. Those were two things she never thought she'd end up making Shego feel, all by promises she couldn't keep.

"I-I know but I got snowed in and I can't get out until help comes which would be tomorrow"

"Oh, okay then."

"Shego I'm so sorry-"

"Its fine forget about it"

"No it's not-"

"I said it's FINE!" Out of rage Shego disconnected the connection leaving Kim to cry to herself. Shego didn't know what to do, Kim never asked to be snowed in but she wasn't _force_ to take the mission. But on the other hand she saved people and that's what Kim does; saves anyone from distress anyone…but Shego.

_No! Don't think like that if Kim could, she'd be here _Shego reasoned. She hated feeling like this torn up inside like a child without presents on Christmas day. That is until she came up with a great idea. If Kim couldn't come to her then she'd have to come to Kim.

So Shego got the directions from Wade and went off trying to reach to her Valentine even if it killed her.

_A few hours later in the log Cabin_

Kim had stayed away from people too sad to even enjoy the lovely mood everyone was in. Because of her Shego was crushed and there was nothing Kim could do about it. A new set of tears were about to fall when a strange glow light was near the snowed in door. To her surprise Shego busted through the double doors her face red from the icy winds. Kim ran into her arms begging for forgiveness and kissed her frozen lips. She couldn't believe that Shego went through hell just to be with her. The owner had seen that they weren't snowed in anymore and offered them a complimentary honeymoon cabin for saving his business. Kim and Shego enjoyed the rest of Valentine alone enjoying the warmth of the fire and the company of each other…till Shego decided they need to "exercise."

**Sorry that it seemed rushed but 1. It was something I put really quickly2. Time was running out it almost is Monday. **


End file.
